bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 19: Greetings
I looked at Gaia with slight disposition. I hated how he felt that since he was strongest he just had to protect us all. Every last one of the seven of us was and still is capable of destroying an entire army of enemies on our own, and he could do even more, but that gave him no right to think that we always needed protection. Gaia smirked. "So where are we going next?" Roze looked up. "I say we head for the next town. It would be our best idea to get there and see if we can gain some allies in the process." she said. Senterra suddenly lit up with excitement. "Stalaria." she said with a giggle. "Stalaria is the next town over. All we have to do is get through those mountains." Gaia laughed. "I got this. Let's get a move-on." he said as he walked out of the now almost totally destroyed shrine. I motioned for Roze to follow us. It honestly felt weird giving her an "order". I just wanted to be her equal. I wanted her as mine. Well, at least I felt like it. I felt like I should never have treated her like I did on Indelatra. Well, at least she didn't remember it. Roze looked at me and followed blindly. It was like she knew everything I was thinking. It was rather odd. I swear she had no recollection of me controlling her, but a look in her eyes told me otherwise. It was like she was saying she remembered everything that had happened. Well, I figured that I should let the subject go, because it would make me look way too suspicious. We finally got to the mountain range just outside of the northern border of Crescentia. Gaia, of course, had to be a total show off. "Well now, let's see what I can do about this." he said while cracking his knuckles. After a few seconds of just looking at the mountain, he drove his knuckle gloves into the side of the massive earthen structure, and cracked it in half. "Come on, we only got a couple minutes to get through this." he said with a smirk on his face, right before he started jumping from wall to wall inside the massive gorge with his brawler Briana on his shoulder, who looked like she was going to blow chunks any second. Senterra decided to take the easier way, just floating over everything with Sarah on her shoulders. She constantly giggled, so I could only imagine what Sarah was telling her. I just ran through it. In fact, I was so fast I was the first one out. I decided to just sit under a tree and watch the other three come through. Gaia had a strange look on his face, and I could feel the ground begin to rumble. "I can't hold this thing open too much longer. Let's go!" he said. Senterra had to show off and just appear right beside me with Sarah. Yep, that's Senterra for you. Always making herself look good. Gaia got through a few seconds after her, but he looked exhausted. "I can't ... hold on ..." he said, right before he passed out. The mountain began to shake. It was Gaia who was keeping it separated, and now that he was unconscious, there was nothing sustaining it. I shouted to her. "Roze, hurry!" I screamed. She couldn't hear me. All she did was run. The crack in the mountain was shrinking rapidly, and she was only half way out. Finally, she used her Sky Raider jump, but just as she landed, her hand barely grabbing mine, the mountain closed. I felt the shock flow through her hand, and then it went limp. Category:Blog posts